Blaine & Kurt
by Melanou13
Summary: Pour leurs 3 années de vie commune Blaine décide de faire une petite surprise a Kurt


Bonsoir, alors tout d'abord je tient a précisez que j'ai voulue m'essayer dans l'écriture sur mon couple favoris de Glee Klaine, donc soyez indulgent avec moi ces la première fois que j'en fait une, j'espère que ça vous plairas bonne lecture a vous et dite moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Blaine était au téléphone pour réserver une table dans un restaurant chic, pour leur 3 ans de vie commune.

Ils avaient emménager dans un joli appartement après que Blaine ait obtenu son diplôme. Il avait rejoint Kurt a New York pour poursuivre ses études et surtout rejoindre son seul est unique amour Kurt.

Aujourd'hui était leur 3éme anniversaire de vie commune et Blaine voulait faire une surprise à Kurt pour ces 3 années de bonheur en sa compagnie.

Pour ça, il avait réservé dans un restaurant chic et avait pour l'occasion, acheté un merveilleux costume noir signé Gucci.

Kurt quant à lui, ne se doutait pas de ce que préparait son petit ami, il continuait son train train quotidien.

L'horloge indiquait 19h et Blaine dit à Kurt d'aller se faire beau, car ce soir ils étaient de sortie.

Kurt surpris par l'annonce de Blaine alla donc se préparer, tout en se demandant ce que Blaine avait prévu .

Une fois prêt, Kurt sortit de la chambre habillé d'un costume gris foncé signé Gucci.

Blaine quant à lui l'attendait dans le salon dans son costume noir.

d7s qu'il vis Kurt arrivé, il était émerveillé, Kurt était sublime.

-Kurt tu es magnifique.  
-Merci mon cœur ! ce costume noir te vas a ravir ! tu es tout aussi magnifique.

Blaine tendit sa main à Kurt, qui se pressa de prendre.

Ils sortirent de leur appartement sans oublier de le fermer à clé.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Blaine et se mirent en route en direction du restaurant.

Kurt lui, se demandait où Blaine pouvait bien l'emmener.

Une fois arrivés a destination, Blaine coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte à Kurt.

-Un vrai gentleman mon coeur.

Blaine lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel Kurt ne résiste jamais, et lui tend son bras que Kurt s'empresse d'accepter. Ils se mirent en route pour le restaurant.

Arrivés devant, Kurt avait les yeux grand ouverts, il n'en revenait pas... Il avait rêvé de venir manger en tête a tête avec Blaine, mais avec ses moyens, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il se retourna vers Blaine les yeux remplis d'étoiles et de larmes, lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit :

-Blaine dis-moi que je rêve, comment tu as fait ? on a pas les moyens de se le permettre...  
-Kurt chut... lui dit Blaine en lui mettant une main sur sa bouche. C'est pour toi mon coeur tu le mérites et je voulais te faire une petite surprise lui dit Blaine.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi dire tellement il était heureux d'être là ce soir en compagnie de Blaines .

Il le regarda dans les yeux est s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Blaine répondit au baiser et ils décidèrent donc de rentrer dans le restaurant.

Le serveur demanda leur nom, Blaine lui dit, le serveur les emmena donc à leur table, est les installa, Blaine commanda 2 coupes de champagne.  
Une fois les coupes de champagne arrivées, Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux tout en souriant et dit :

-Kurt, mon amour, aujourd'hui cela fait 3 ans que nous sommes enssemble, 3 ans de pur bonheur à tes côtés, 3 ans que tu me supporte et que tu me donne tout ton amour. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus parfait des copains, mais je voulais t'offrir la plus belle soirée du monde, pour te prouver combien je t'aime et combien je serais prêt à tout pour toi.

Blaine se lève et s'avance vers Kurt, met un genou à terre, sortit un petit étui noir, prend les mains de Kurt, le regarde dans les yeux et dit.  
-Kurt je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes et que nous avons encore le temps, mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments à 200 % et c'est pour ça que ce soir Kurt Hummel je te demande si tu accepterais de m'épouser ?

Il ouvre l'étui qui contient une jolie bague de fiançailles.  
Kurt écouta Blaine tout le long du discours et quand Blaine s'était levé et s'était approché de lui il fût surpris, mais continua d'écouter Blaine, les larmes étant montées aus yeux depuis le début, et il fût surpris quand Blaine lui demanda de l'épouser. Il pleurait a présent, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il avait le petit ami le plus parfait du monde et il venait de le demander en mariage.

Voyant que Blaine attendait une réponse il le regarda.  
Blaine quant à lui était nerveux, il attendait la réponse de Kurt.

Quand Kurt lui releva le visage pour le regarder, il vit qu'il pleurait et qu'il arborait sont magnifique sourire.

-Oh Blaine oui oui oui mille fois oui, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis l'homme le plus heureux en ce moment. Je t'aime tant Blaine je serais le plus heureux des hommes en devenant officiellement ton mari.

Blaine était content que Kurt accepte de l'épouser, il se jetta sur les lèvres de Kurt et l'embrassa en lui montrant tout son amour, Kurt répondit au baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, ils prennent leur commande et une fois le repas terminé, Blaine paye. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu dans les rues de New York histoire de profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée.

Une fois leur promenade terminée, ils arrivèrent chez eux.

Une fois à l'intérieur Kurt se jette sur Blaine et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Blaine est surpris ne s'attendant pas à ça.  
Kurt commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Blaine et lui carresse le torse, Blaine lâche un soupir de bien être, il décide lui aussi d'enlever la chemise de Kurt qui se laisse faire tout en s'embrassant ils avancent vers la chambre.

Kurt ouvre la porte d'un coup, il pousse Blaine sur le lit, celui-ci tombe sur le lit et regarde Kurt, ses yeux sont remplis d'une lueur que Kurt connaît bien, les yeux de Blaine sont remplis de désir, il désire Kurt, le concerné le remarque bien vu la bosse qui commence a déformer le pantalon de Blaine.

Il avance vers celui-ci en lui lançant un regard coquin.

Une fois près du lit Blaine se relève et attire Kurt à lui pour l'embrasser

Il embrasse d'abord les lèvres, ensuite il descend dans le cou pour remonter au niveau de ses oreilles, endroit ou Kurt est très sensible.

Blaine mordille le lobe d'oreille de Kurt, celui-ci gémis et tout d'un coup Kurt défait le pantalon de Blaine, il commence à descendre le pantalon lentement, Blaine grogne d'impatience.

Une fois le pantalon enlevé , Kurt commence a jouer avec le boxer de son amant, il lui arrache d'un coup sec libérant ainsi le membre bien tendu de Blaine, celui-ci soupire de soulagement d'être enfin libre. Kurt va pour l'embrasser, mais Blaine le retourne et se retrouve sur Kurt.

Il le regarde tout en souriant, il s'attaque au pantalon de Kurt, il lui enlève plus rapidement.

Il décide de jouer un peu avec Kurt avant de lui enlever son boxer, il commence à embrasser et lécher le torse de son amant tout en descendant vers le boxer, qu'il enlève avec ses dents.

Kurt gémis de bien être. Blaine commence à embrasser tout autour du membre de Kurt qui lui commence à balancer ses hanches en avant demandant plus, quand tout d'un coup Blaine prend son sexe en bouche et commence de doux et lent vas et viens, Kurt commence à gémir.

-Blaine mon coeur s'il te plait, plus vite

Blaine obéit et entame de longs et prononcés vas et viens faisait gémir de plus en plus fort Kurt.

-Blaine sto.. stop je vais...

Blaine retire de sa bouche le sexe tendu de Kurt, arrachant a celui-ci un grognement, il prend le tube de lubrifiant s'en met sur ses doigts et présente un doigt devant l'intimité de Kurt afin de le préparer. Il commence a entrer un doigt en Kurt, celui-ci gémis et fait une petite grimace, que Blaine voit, il décide donc de l'embrasser histoire de lui changer les idées, il commence a faire entrer et sortir son doigt.

Kurt en veux plus... Il en rajoute un deuxième puis un troisième, allant de plus en plus vite, il entend Kurt sortir un son rauque de sa gorge, ça rend Blaine encore plus excité qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Blaine j'en veux plus, je te veux toi

Blaine retire ses doigts de Kurt et prend le préservatif qui était sur la table de nuit a côté, il l'enfile, présente son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de Kurt il commence a entrer en Kurt.

Celui-ci a un peu mal et une petite larme coule sur sa joue, Blaine s'empresse de l'essuyer avec son pouce, il l'embrasse et prend son sexe en main et entame des vas et viens afin de lui faire oublier la douleur.

Une fois entièrement en lui, Blaine ne bouge pas, attend un signe de Kurt qui lui dit qu'il peut.  
Kurt commence à remuer sous Blaine

-Mon coeur bouge

Blaine commence alors à bouger, il entame de lent vas et viens quand soudain Kurt bouge ses hanches de plus en plus vite en demandant plus.  
Blaine accélère ses vas et viens, il entre et sort de Kurt de plus en plus vite en tapant a plusieurs reprises la prostate de Kurt, qui lui, hurle de plaisir.

-Blaine... plu... plus.. vite

Blaine accélère toujours plus vite au plus grand plaisir de Kurt, qui lui, voit plein d'étoiles dans ses yeux, Blaine prend en main le sexe de Kurt pour lui procurer plus de plaisir, qu'il en a lui même.

-Blaine je.. je vais ven..ir  
-Moi au..ssi Kurt

Blaine passe son pouce sur la verge de Kurt, celui-ci cria de plaisir car il avait atteint l'orgasme, Blaine le suivit de peu se relâchant en Kurt.

Il cria lui aussi de plaisir et se laissa tomber sur le torse de son petit ami.

-Blaine c'était merveilleux, t'as été génial  
-Merci mon coeur, tu étais génial aussi et t'entendre crier comme ça, n'a fait qu'augmenter mon plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent

-Kurt si on alleait prendre une petite douche tous les deux  
-Allez c'est parti.

Ils ce levèrent et allèrent prendre une douche, où ils on remis ça, et ensuite allèrent se coucher dans leur lit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec un grand sourire collé sur leurs visages.


End file.
